To Feel The Fire
by Shinra's Finest
Summary: Collab fic from KirasTastefulTragedy & Princess Turk! Genesis and Reno try to move on from their past. What will be in store for them? Yaoi. Rated M for a reason - you have been warned! Chapter one: 'Hunger'.


_**Hey everyone! PrincessTurk here! This is an RP/Collab fic between myself and KirasTastefulTragedy, with myself controlling Genesis' actions/speech and Kira controlling Reno's actions/speech. We hope that you enjoy it - and don't forget to check out our own separate fics under our respective profiles! We both had a hand in editing (which took longer on my end than it should have); disclaimer and warning written by Kira. :) Chapter two to follow as soon as we can make the time to chat again.**  
_

**Disclaimer**: We don't own… you don't sue…. Don't make money…. Ohh so blue…

**Warning**: Yummy Yaoi fest! Not work friendly. Explicit adult situations of many calibers.

* * *

Reno stared off at the sky watching the birds flying around, when he felt arms come around his waist from behind.

Genesis rested his chin on Reno's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" he asked. Reno shrugged and didn't answer. Genesis always knew him better than he knew himself. He was right: Reno was thinking about him again.

Reno sighed inwardly. Genesis knew him better than he knew himself; he couldn't pull the wool over the elder's eyes. Leaning back against that warm and strong chest, he felt at ease. Why did he do this to himself, to them? He looked at the long fingers on the pale hands that rested on his waist. Why couldn't he let him go from his mind?

"Sephiroth loved both of us, Reno. But he's with Cloud now, and we both have to accept that," Genesis said. "I miss him, too, but that doesn't mean it has to interfere in what you and I have now. Look at us, Reno..." Genesis paused and pointed down at the water's edge in front of them. "We are beautiful together, and I love you. Does this not make you happy enough?"

Reno looked down at the mostly still reflection. The wind only causing the slightest of a ripple across the diamond-like surface. The eyes that stared back were his own, yet they were clouded with doubt. But when he looked at the reflection of his lover... '_Lover_' Genesis was 'his' lover now... The man's narrowed and slightly possessive gaze caught his own. Reno really was beyond fortunate. Gaia has smiled upon them. But as the embrace tightened, Reno felt a shiver of warmth pass through him. They were enough for each other... more than enough.

Reno turned slightly in the embrace and bit his lip as he tipped his head up. He was beyond fortunate for this amazing man to be 'his' lover now...

Genesis smiled down at Reno's calm, upturned face. Suddenly, a flash of mischievousness washed across his own features as he gave Reno a quick push. Reno's arms flailed as he fell into the water. Genesis laughed at him and stood stoically, always the victor in his own games.

Reno yelped, as ashamed as he was of that. He yelped as he went flailing back, landing chest-deep on his butt in the once calm water. He fumed for a second but saw the look of pride on Genesis' face. Well, two could play that game. Reno laughed lightly along with Genesis and reached for his hand. "You bully..." As Genesis' hand clasped his own he began to get up and just as Genesis had leaned forward for him to get his footing, he acted. The oldest trick in the book. Genesis flopped face first into the cool water. But as Reno laughed whole-heartedly at the return of evil, he 'did' think Genesis looked awful darling with a lily pad on his head.

"Very funny, Red," Genesis sputtered, taking the lily pad and flinging it to Reno. Reno moved quickly to the side and it landed with a wet smack on the ground. "Bastard," Genesis mumbled and grinned as he got up and out of the water. "You're going to pay for that, you know." As Reno took off running, Genesis clambered after him. He just couldn't keep up; the Turk was much leaner and faster than he was. Reno was like a jackrabbit.

Reno ran as fast as he could with a devil's grin plastered on his face. He headed for the back of their apartment building and dashed inside, still dripping wet, but waited right inside the door behind it, ready to pounce his unsuspecting nutmeg beauty.

Genesis came through the doorway and was tackled by his wet lover. Oh, but he liked it when they played these games. He shifted onto his back as Reno easily straddled his waist. "Looks like you got me this time," he said. "Next time, you won't be so lucky. Next time, you'll be the one on your back, not me." He grabbed a hold of the opening at the top of Reno's shirt and yanked on it quickly, ripping the material away from his body. Buttons flew across the room and clattered onto the hardwood floor. He growled and tossed the shirt aside, then bit Reno harshly on his chest.

Reno's breath hitched in his throat as his upper body was bared. The air chilled his damp skin, but as Genesis bit deeply into his chest, Reno's soon to be gasp turned into a moan. He loved when Genesis got like this. He could be dominate over Reno yet also allow Reno to dominate him. But with the recent feelings of unease, Reno needed this. He threw himself against Genesis' chest and claimed his mouth in a furious and claiming kiss. He needed to push all thoughts of '_him_' away

Genesis hungrily accepted the kiss and parted his lips, his tongue sliding easily over Reno's. Gaia, the man tasted like heaven to him. His hands stroked across the redhead's skin lazily, skin as pale as snow and as beautiful as skin could be. He felt Reno's hand make its way to his hair and hissed between their lips as Reno grabbed a handful and yanked roughly. The man was just determined to be rough, as was Genesis.

The gentle roving hands only acted to spur Reno on. He was in no mood for sweet nothings. He wanted Genesis crying out his name and beads of sweat rolling off of his golden-toned chest. Reno leaned down to take Gen's lips in a searing and dominating kiss while he yanked a bit harder on the silken hair.

Genesis gasped between their parted lips. Reno certainly was not holding back today, and he was damned glad. A moan passed through his mouth and into Reno's, making the Turk weak in the knees to feel the very breath of this beauty flowing through him. Genesis trailed his hands down the pale flesh of Reno's back, dragging his blunt nails up the lithe man's spine.

Reno shuddered as the nails ran down his back. He silenced the would-be moan by biting down onto the shoulder of his lover. Times like this were far too few. "God's Gen... you fucking turn me on, you know that right?" But he didn't give Genesis a chance to answer has he dove back in to claim his lips. His right hand wandered to the fastenings of Genesis tight leather pants. And just the thought of what was to come, made his own pants, seem even tighter than they'd been a moment before.

Genesis lifted his hips up slightly, giving Reno room to work with. He hoped that his pants would come off rather quickly, and was pleased when he felt the quick rush of air breezing across his now-naked groin, his pants being shoved quickly down to his knees. He watched with lazy, lust-riddled eyes as Reno worked his way back up to his lips, parting them only for a moment before grasping onto Genesis' arms and pinning them back. Genesis strained in the hold, wanting to touch Reno more, but the redhead held steadfast.

Reno felt the pressure of Genesis slightly fighting the hold, but as he switched the grip of both wrists into one hand and used the other to ghost down over the straining erection, he felt Gen still. The SOLDIER could easily have overpowered him, had he really wanted to - but that would ruin the fun of the situation.

Reno spit on his hand and brought it down to start rubbing on the rock-hard piece of flesh that begged for some attention. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Gen dry, tear into him to hear him scream; Gaia knows his healing abilities would lessen the impact, but Reno wouldn't do that, so he needed lubrication of sorts. He grinned as he briskly worked up a rhythm, not saying a word as Genesis began to pant and try to move his hips along with the movement. But Reno set his knee across one of the First's thighs, effectively halting any beneficial movement of his hips.

Reno's grin broadened as he watched Genesis bite his lip to hold in any noise he might make otherwise. He picked up his pace and then leaned his flexible body down to take in a nipple with just his teeth and barely rubbed the tip of the nipple with his tongue. He felt Genesis shudder strongly. His mighty lover was getting close, quickly.

Genesis couldn't help but cry out as his shudder ended, his hips still trying to jerk upward. "R-Reno, I'm going to cum all over you if you don't stop teasing me like this," he said, stuttering in a low, dark voice. "I _would_ claim that you don't know what you're doing to me, but I believe you do. And, what's more, is that you_ like_ it." He watched as Reno grinned up at him from his downward position. Genesis grinned back and panted, closing his eyes and trying once more to thrust upward, still being met with resistance. He wanted to come so badly - to feel that sweet release - to feel connected with Gaia and all of her creations. Only with Reno could he find such beauty.

Reno felt his own body shudder as he rubbed his own hard member against Genesis' raised knee. "Great Gaia, Genesis. You keep talking like that and there won't be more than this for both of us." He let the weight off of the thigh that was restraining his lover and leaned down to take the other neglected nipple in his mouth. Genesis was a feast for him; if he wasn't so horny for this, he'd take the time to savor every inch of the beauty below him. He started licking around the nipples, lavishing the golden skin even more before lifting his head slightly to level a narrowed gaze at the SOLDIER, and it was as if Genesis only then realized his hips were free to move. Reno watched the man as he threw his head back and, his eyes closed, bit his lip as he thrusted into Reno's hand frantically.

Reno muttered half under his breath... "Fuck, you're beautiful..."

Oh gods, it felt fucking_ great_ to finally be able to move. Genesis moaned in wanton abandonment as he felt himself beginning to come undone, yet holding himself back. A light sheen of sweat began to form at his hairline. "Please, Reno. _Please_. I'm _begging_ you," he panted, his toes curling. He made himself stop thrusting, feeling himself getting much too close for comfort. "I'm begging you to, Reno... _Begging_. If you want me on my knees, I'll gladly do that for you. I beg of you, though. Please..."

"Fuckin' let yourself go, ya whore. Ya beggin' me like a two gil slut, Gen... You're a SOLDIER, for fuck's sake. Cum for me, that's an order..." He leaned down as he hissed the order and bit down on the junction of Genesis' neck as it met his collar bone.

Genesis groaned loudly at hearing the command from Reno, and like any good SOLIDER, he always followed an order - and with gusto. With a few more spit-slicked thrusts, he was spurting over Reno's hand and crying out his name as Reno quietly but ravenously suckled at his neck. He lay still for a moment, out of breath and light-headed, then pulled at his wrists, which Reno still held pinned above his head. Reno let them go, and Genesis reached down to Reno's hand that was still wrapped around his cock. He gathered up his own warm, sticky essence with his fingers and pushed Reno back a little. Raising his knees slightly, he slowly made his way down, gently easing a slick finger into his tight passage. He worked his finger slowly, gasping aloud at his own ministrations, then added a second finger. He watched Reno watching him...

Reno's mouth dropped open as he watched Genesis take things into his own hands, literally. Genesis, ever the dominate one in soul, was fucking himself with his own fingers. Reno shifted back a few inches and yanked off his own constraining pants. Freeing his hard cock; moaning at the onslaught of air. He took his rock-hard shaft in his own hand, gently tugging and rubbing, just enough to take the painful edge off as he watched the hottest thing he'd ever seen. "Shit, Gen," He panted. "Ya want me to pop off jus' watching you?" he asked, then watched as Genesis shifted on his side reaching his hand between his legs better, giving an even better show to Reno. "Oh Gen, you ARE a fucking cum slut! You are too good." He groaned and lunged forward, yanking Genesis' fingers out with a pop.

"You can't tease me like that, when this is MY show..." He gave the man a feral grin and yanked on the pants that were still gathered at Genesis' ankles and slid his arm under Genesis' back, yanking up and turning the man over onto his knees. "Take it like the slut you are," Reno commanded as he reached up and yanked Genesis' wrists to pin then behind his back, shoving his cheek down against the floor.

"I may be a slut, but at least I'm _your_ slut," Genesis said, pushing his ass further out. Cum still leaked from his spent cock and it dripped slowly down his thigh, making him moan. Reno dipped his head down and licked the trail of it into his hot mouth, then settled back behind him, squeezing Genesis' wrists tightly. Genesis could feel Reno's heated skin so close to his, and he wanted this. He wanted it bad. "Oh Reno, you're so hot, baby. You know _I_ like it rough. I know _you_ like it rough, so why don't you just fuck me already?" Genesis grinned to himself, the cold floor beneath his cheek growing hotter and wetter from his own sweat. "Punish me, Reno. I've been so bad... so, so bad."

Reno growled and yanked back harder yet on the wrists he held, this time painfully so. Genesis hissed in mixed pleasure with pain. "You want it rough...?" Reno grabbed his painfully swollen and red cock in his right hand while pulling up hard on the wrists he held with his left. "Then take it Genesis…" The name was pulled out in a hiss of air like Genesis' own again... as Reno rammed himself into the barely prepared… and truly not ready passage. The feel of HOT TEARING flesh was sweet, sweet oblivion for Reno, but Genesis, too. "SHITFUCK!" Reno gasped. "I forget how fucking tight you are... You're... oh gods... So good... but..." His rolling eyes refocused suddenly and his pupils dilated as he lifted his head to focus on the now slightly stained red flesh of his organ dipping into the torn entrance... "YOU'VE MOST definitely been so, so BAD..." He held up his hand and let it slam down so hard onto the side of Genesis ass so hard it jarred both of them.

Genesis cried out, a mixture of both pain and pleasure. His hips rolled back and he groaned as he felt the lingering sting of Reno's hand print on his flesh. His head swam with thoughts of imagining his sexy almost-sadistic lover doing it to him over and over again. He yearned to yank Reno by the hair and expose his neck, wanted to bite into it and suck the life right out of him. This thought made him moan as he felt Reno begin to pound into him almost relentlessly. He loved it the most when he pulled out to the tip and slammed it back in as hard as he could. He heard Reno grunting above and behind him, felt blunt nails digging deep into his wrist. Reno's free hand was steady on the small of his own pale back, admiring the scene of himself moving in and out of his lover.

The sight below him was almost enough to make Reno lose it. He loved being the catcher in their game of love. But this was a rare treat... and he needed it.. so much, that he wanted to savor it. He bit back another moan and instead came to an abrupt stop. He pulled out all but the swollen head of his erection and slapped Genesis hard again, this time leaving a red hand print across his ass, close to the swollen opening. He moved an inch or so lower and slapped again. "Take it... feel the burn of my love... you love this so much.." He leaned down and suckled hard and strong on a spot above the dip in Genesis' back, then pulled back and slapped again, this time ramming in suddenly. The howl of delight as he slammed straight against Genesis' sweet spot was worth the holding back.

He loved the pain, he really did. And when it was Reno giving it to him, it was even better. "Oh gods, yes! You know I love it!" Genesis howled. He ground his teeth together and braced for the next thrust. Reno slid out slowly, savoring the feeling. Genesis gasped beneath him. He wanted his hands free, wanted to be free to jerk Reno's hands behind his back and fuck him the same way he was fucking Genesis. He at least wanted friction on his once-again throbbing cock, the head of it pulsating and dripping wet with leftover cum from the last time he had came. He was always so satisfied with his turnaround time. He thanked the gods for his massive erection, hoping he would get his turn on Reno soon. But for now, he cried out, moaning and letting Reno turn his flesh bright red._ He's such a good fuck. Oh gods, he's so fucking good._

The feel of his body moving in and out of his lover, the feel of the flesh he slapped, the smell of the sex they were having and the individuality of his man… his nutmeg beauty. Everything from the moment to the conversation earlier, to the fact that their relationship had bonded them so much, had Reno crying out without thinking twice. He slammed into the abused opening a few more times, refusing to allow himself to let go yet. "Genesis…I love you so much…" Reno's eyes dilated again… _Gaia, no_… He didn't mean to say it out loud. He let go of Genesis' hands and gripped him around the waist still pumping into him, with just as much gusto.

Genesis froze up when he heard the declared words, his heart feeling like it would burst. His head swam and he stumbled around in his hazy brain for the right words to say. He chose, for now, to say nothing... His hands were free now. He steadied himself on one hand and let the other hand drift quickly between his legs. He gripped his rock-hard shaft with a vengeance and quickly stroked himself. Up and down, up and down. _Sweet Gaia, so fucking good_. "Ohhh.. Oh gods! Reno!" he shouted, his voice hoarse from crying out loud and moaning so much. He focused on the thick cock that rammed into him repeatedly and without much mercy, his hand wringing around his stiff cock like a lifeline that he was holding onto for dear life. He felt a tingle run up his spine, all the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"No... Nooo... I want you to cum in me!" Reno suddenly cried out as he realized what Genesis was doing. "FUCKKkkk!" He slammed home once more, letting himself go, and spilled himself in a minor explosion inside the beautiful man. He stopped and slouched for a second, the impact of the orgasm rippling through him far greater than normal. He'd felt so emotionally connected. He didn't even KNOW he was crying. But when the now suddenly soft voiced SOLDIER turned around and looked at him with a depth of warmth... it was so sudden that his heart kicked him into reality. He cried out again and let the tears flow, for the first time in so long. He pulled out gently and threw his arms around Genesis... "Love me... make love to me Genesis... Please," he ended in a whisper.

Genesis let out a deep breath as he cradled Reno against him. He could feel the Turk's heart beating against his own, and that made the embrace mean so much more. He brushed his fingers across bright red tendrils of hair that had fallen around Reno's beautiful face and let them fall gently down his back. He claimed Reno's lips then, fully seizing his mouth and delving his tongue deeply into the orifice. He moaned into the kiss as he fought back the need to grab Reno and toss him onto his back. He wanted to hold that man down and yank his hips up, his long and lean legs spread out for the world to see his hidden beauty. He wanted, _needed_ to push deep inside of him and thrust fully into him, but he couldn't right now. Right now, he needed to be gentle with this red-headed angel. He needed to lay Reno down on the bed, feel those smooth thighs against his face as he licked a trail down from his navel to his cock. He wanted to dip his head down and graze his balls all the way to the tip of his cock, then he would take Reno's cock into his mouth, sucking it down his throat completely. Still, he fought back the need and the primal urge to grasp and fuck. He eased up and gently picked Reno up, carrying him to his bed. He carefully laid him down and seized his mouth again, taking time to lick, suck and bite Reno's hot tongue.

Reno felt his insides seize. This moment was immense. He had just had one of the best orgasms, yet he felt so utterly empty and despaired. He needed what only Genesis had ever TRULY given him. He thought bitter-sweetly of the silver General. But when Genesis' lips claimed his own... all else disappeared.

The sky turned liquid and the room became a haze... There was nothing else he could feel or taste... or smell. The musky odor of both their spent sex juices were like the most expensive cologne. He felt his spent member begin to come alive again. Genesis' kiss and arms reverberated an intrinsic need for passion, to claim. And Reno wanted that... needed that... He needed to be claimed... taken... made whole. He needed to fucked through the wall by his lover that had stayed by him despite both of their histories.

But at the same time, he needed to be loved. _Gaia... loved..._ Why had he said it? It all came back with clarity, bringing a new wave of tears as Genesis picked him up like he weighed nothing. He didn't remember the trip to the bedroom, but the welcome softness of the bed, and then Genesis' lips were the soothing balm for his soul... Yes.. He needed to be loved... and then claimed...

"Reno, I..." Genesis trailed off. He knew the words that he wanted so badly to say were_ right there_ on the tip of his tongue, but he busied his tongue again by licking a trail lightly down the side of Reno's neck. He brushed his nose against the thick, blue pulsing vein beneath the skin there; it was almost as if he could smell the scent of Reno's blood boiling. The fact that it boiled only for _him_ now was breathtaking. "I... love y..." _Shit, why couldn't he say it?_ "I love... I love your _neck_, baby," he finally decided on, then clamped down with his teeth. He closed his mouth down over the place and sucked a beautiful red welt into Reno's pale flesh. His hand roamed down and cupped Reno's balls, rolling them in his hand gently.

Genesis began to do exactly what he had thought of earlier. His lips and tongue made their way to Reno's thighs, nipping here and there. He suddenly brought his head over and fully engulfed Reno's hard member, taking him down his throat and emitting a deep rumble in his chest: half a groan, half a moan. His face was buried in a small thatch of red curls, and he could smell the faintly sweet scent of Reno's essence still fairly wet on his skin. The scent drove him mad with a hunger like he had never felt before. He began to suck Reno in earnest now, diving his head down and bringing it back up. His eyes burned into Reno's eyes, the exchange making his skin come alive like it was electric.

He snaked a hand up to Reno, and the red-head eagerly took two of his fingers into his mouth. Genesis couldn't say a damned thing with the cock in his mouth, but if he would have been able to, he would have said, "_Suck it good, my... my sweet love_."

Reno whimpered and whined as Genesis' attention shifted from the sweet kissing and suckling. He'd acted so absorbed... but as he swallowed Reno down, he wanted to scream. He was still on a physical high from before.. AND hard and throbbing for sex again.. Genesis acted like he was swallowing down a veritable LIFE SOURCE. He groaned and moaned, causing vibrations and waves of electricity to rampage through Reno's naked body.

Genesis' hand snaked up Reno's body, and first of all Reno almost wanted to simply take it and hold on for dear life. He wanted to scream, '_Fuck me... tear me open.._,' but instead he obeyed the silently conveyed message. Genesis didn't want to harm him. They were both well-endowed, but Genesis was a bit bigger and thicker than Reno.. Reno loved it, though, so he took two fingers in, suckling on them and sensually wrapping his tongue around the digits, letting the spit slide off of them and down Genesis' hand. The sloppy motions had caught a VERY hungry gaze... He was obviously doing something the Genesis agreed with greatly...

Genesis reluctantly pulled his fingers away from the ravenous Turk's mouth, even though he had somewhere even better in mind to sink those fingers into. He let Reno's cock pop free from his mouth, then lowered his head straight down. Lifting one of Reno's legs and spreading his ass cheeks in the process, he dipped his head down and lapped his tongue out at Reno's tight opening. He watched it clench in reaction and took this opportunity to delve both fingers in at once. He knew Reno wanted to be made love to - and that would come later - but he also knew that Reno liked it just as rough as he did. And so, with both fingers inside, he worked them in and out quickly, brushing against Reno's sweet spot every single time with a slight curling of the digits. His tongue found its way inside of Reno as well, and he was rather priding himself on balancing two different kinds of fucks at once. His hand gripped Reno's thigh tightly, then he ran his nails down the inside of them, leaving a faint trail of red streaks on his skin. He grasped Reno's cock and began to stroke him gently. '_That's three different kind of fucks..,_' Genesis thought with glee.

Reno literally screamed with delight as the sensations washed from his lover's tongue to being impaled on two of his long digits. Gods, he wanted to be impaled on something else... but the scream returned between moans as Genesis hit his prostate each time he plowed his fingers into the opening. Reno's ass clenched around the digits, wanting more. Greedily working the muscles, he moaned at the ripples of sensations again. He wanted to have his lover inside him... to love him.. AND to simply fuck him silly.

When Genesis' hand reached around and began to stroke him, Reno thought he'd faint. The amazing feeling of his lover's strong, wet and hot tongue still fucking him, and the fingers.. and_, Ohhh gods_... "Ge... GEhh.. Genesis! I can't... I can't fucking hold on!" He started to beg and plead. "Just take me.. fucking TAKE ME! I beg you..," Reno cried out to the SOLDIER.

The loving and firm hand that was stroking him suddenly clamped around his erection and Genesis came up from his beloved position of feast, to look Reno in the eyes with fire in his own. "I'm not done with you..." was all Reno heard before he threw his head back and moaned...

His fingers still working inside of Reno without mercy, he went down on him again, fucking him with his mouth. He grew completely still as he felt Reno's immensely hard cock grow completely rigid in his mouth. It began to slightly jerk, and he looked up at Reno. Reno was looking down at him, his lips trembling. "Please, Gaia... _please_! Please don't make me come yet!" he shouted. Thin fingers reached for him, spreading over his face and winding through his hair. He pulled feverishly at Genesis' hair, silently begging for him to take him. Genesis slowly removed his fingers, careful not to cause much pressure that would make Reno pop off. He grasped Reno's hips and yanked them upward, ready to thrust himself deep down into his delirious lover.

Reno gratefully lifted his legs to wrap them around his lover's hips and pulled Genesis closer to him. Genesis angled his cock slightly and pushed in slowly. The sweetest moment of pure ecstasy to him was that first breeching; the moment when he was fully swallowed whole by Reno and buried deep inside of him. He held still for a moment and gazed down at Reno. Their eyes locked and he began to thrust. Deeper and deeper he dove, the movements becoming a wild frenzy to him. Without hardly realizing it, Genesis had pushed Reno against the wall. Reno's head bumped over and over into the wall, but he didn't mind. _He didn't fucking mind_. Quickly, Genesis grabbed him fiercely by the ass and stood up with him. With Reno still impaled on his cock, he backed him against the wall and began to fucking the living hell out of him. He heard a deep moan coming from the Turk, and looked up just in time to see Reno clawing at the wall. A rip resounded in the room and he saw Reno sputtering and swatting away a piece of the wallpaper. Still, Reno clung onto him with the other hand and dug his fingernails into the now-bare sheet rock until blood began to run down his fingers. Genesis swung him away from the wall and Reno found himself square on his back on a table. Genesis fucked him into the table then, the wood creaking and groaning. A lamp fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

"YES... Yes... I need you.. Yes... Take me like that," Reno breathed over and over again... chanting it like the mantra to live and breathe by. His whole body jarred intensely as his back was hammered against the side table in their bedroom. Who cares what had just shattered. Who cared that the pain was living ECSTASY for him...

The look of feral control and ownership on Genesis' face was enough to make him whimper and cling tighter to the man. Genesis' blood from him digging his fingernails into his shoulder blades mingled with his own from the walls. He could feel every millimeter of rock-hard and hot flesh going in and out of him, the ripples of the muscles and the veins setting every nerve ending on fire in his ass... a fire that wanted to explode..

"Genesis! I... GEN! I ..lo.. I am... GONNA CUM!" He pulled himself so tightly against the man in an embrace that it was like he wanted to become one with him in every possible way.

Genesis gave forth a moan. It passed through his lips and into Reno's mouth as he claimed the red-head's mouth, their tongues lashing against each other as if they were in a match to the death. He rhythmically thrust his cock up into Reno as hard as he could when he heard the Turk began to cry out his arriving release. He had heard the word "love" almost come from Reno's mouth again. '_Why didn't he say it again? I wanted to hear it once more.._,' Genesis thought. He bit his lip and pitched forward as he came, Reno's own orgasm pulling him over the edge. Just hearing him yell his name was the thing that sealed the deal. He cried out and coughed a little, continuously thrusting into Reno to completely milk himself - to give it all to Reno, to be one with him. Reno's cum was intensely warm and wet between them, making their bellies slick. As Genesis slowed down his thrusting, he collapsed against Reno, both of their heads hitting the wall behind the table. "I love you," Genesis said breathlessly, his eyes closed and his mouth near Reno's earlobe. His forehead rested against the back of Reno's head. He loved the smell of sweat and sex that was emanating from his body. Fuck... What he wouldn't do to go another round.

The intense excitement and the over-sensitiveness of his organ made Reno almost pee himself as he heard the words that he himself had been scared to death to say... and had already stumbled once, spitting the words out carelessly. But he barely held himself in check, only a drip making its way out of the sensitive tip before he whimpered again; the burning feel of his almost-accident and the burning of his eyes, throat...and heart... at the words.

"You... said..?..." Reno breathlessly whimpered between choked sobs. He didn't even have to finish the statement when Genesis lifted his sweat-soaked head from Reno's shoulder... Reno could read it in his eyes. He was solemn and serious. The look of concern yet respect in the spicy and vibrant SOLDIER conveyed all he needed to know... "Ohh, Genesis..." He gripped onto Genesis' shoulders tightly, sobbing openly... "Me too..."

They stayed like that long enough for them to catch their breath. Reno couldn't think of anything but two things: He really needed to piss, and he wanted Genesis to fuck him again... He wanted Genesis to lay claim to him, to fill him up to the brim of overflowing with his essence... He wanted to be owned. No more worries about what if's and what could've been's... no more. This was here! This was now... This was love...

Genesis pulled out of Reno gently and shifted him off of the table to a standing position. He cupped Reno's face in his hands and smoothed his thumbs over the Turk's tear-stained cheeks as he whimpered and bit his lip, trying to fight the urge to piss himself. "Relax. We have all the time in the world, baby... You and me, always. Go take care of yourself and meet me in the kitchen for dinner. I'll make your favorite. And then..." He trailed off and smirked. "We'll see about lighting up the night sky with more stars than ever deemed possible." The sincere look that had been on his face earlier came back, and he gazed at Reno from his sweat-soaked bangs with such a dark hunger in his eyes like never before. It was a smoldering look of love and lust that spoke textbooks of that which he could still not yet really put to words. 'I love you' didn't seem to even begin to describe what he felt for Reno. In time, he hoped that the words would come more easily. But for now... He smirked again."I hope you're a fast eater."

With those words, Reno's heart melted once more. Thank Gaia he _was_ a fast eater! He would gulp down that plate of food, and by sundown he'd be gulping down Genesis' cock! Dessert served in the form of Genesis' cum dribbling down his chin? _Bon appetite!_


End file.
